A Marriage Interrupted
by Marie King
Summary: This is a sequel to my 1st Jumper story A Whirlwind Love Affair It's four years into Millie and David's marriage, both are happy and in love. However when a old enemy form their past disturbs the couple's life will they be able to survive it?


_Will we ever be able to live a normal life? _Millie Harris-Rice thought sadly she was sitting in her bed reading one of her favorite books _To Kill a Mocking Bird_.

She always read when she was worried about her husband, David Rice.

Millie and David had gotten married four years ago in a beautiful ceremony on the island of _Wei Ki Ki_ in Hawaii, their honeymoon was also on the island in a private beach house David owned.

After their honeymoon in Hawaii David jumped them to Paris, and Rome they stayed six weeks in each place.

Millie was happy and deeply in love with David and had no regrets about marrying him.

However she still wished that someone other than her best friend and former boss Fiona could have been at their wedding.

Fiona was the only witness to their union.

Millie chose Fiona to be the only guest because she trusted Fiona to keep her wedding a secret as she looked back on her decision now she knew that she did and still does trust that Fiona will keep it.

She suddenly remembered that she hadn't sent Fiona an e-mail since last month.

Quickly Millie went to the computer and e-mailed her from one of her various accounts.

Millie also had many different e-mail accounts setup as a precaution in case someone was monitoring her e-mails with so many accounts not even a top-notch hacker would be able to tell were her e-mails were coming from.

She e-mailed her mother and Fiona form two of her many accounts and she gave them the address to those accounts so they could respond back to her.

Millie hated that she had to keep David a secret from everyone else she loved but she knew it had to be that way.

The couple had to be especially careful because David's mother was a part of the deadly group which hunted him the Paladins.

He was always on alert for the Paladins and anyone else who was a possible threat to him or could harm her.

As much as it pained her to do so, Millie had promised David that she would only see her Mother and Fiona if he could jump her to Ann Arbor.

Millie also tried her hardest not to go anywhere without leaving David the exact information before she left.

She did this in case of an unexpected Paladin attack or any kind of threat against him, that way David could get to her quickly and without trouble.

She also tried not to be gone form him for more than six hours each day luckily her job lasted that long.

Their home for now was in the town of Stillwater Oklahoma.

The house that they lived in was a medium sized house which was a pale yellow with white shutters and it had well to do decor.

David had managed to get nearly all of his money from his New York apartment almost three million dollars worth it wasn't like they had to work very hard to get by.

They mostly worked to keep up their normal facade.

Millie worked as the head librarian in the Stillwater college library.

She had to work her way up the ladder to get her position.

First she was a librarian aid then she was promoted to co librarian and just last month she was awarded the job she coveted most that of head librarian.

Millie enjoyed her job very much because she got to work with nice and interesting people.

She loved socializing and helping the college students even through she was not that much older than they were.

A year ago David was approached by a agent of the National Security Agency named Brian Cox.

He said that he had seen David jump and told him if he was interested in a job working for the NSA.

David talked it over with her first and Millie was a bit hesitant to agree with his already made decision. David eventually convinced her that he would only do jobs he found to be morally acceptable and that he would only go when Brian paged him.

After that conversation Millie agreed to his work for the NSA even through she still had her reservations about it.

That day when she came home form work she found an e-mail form David.

The e-mail said: _Millie, Brain paged me about a job won't be home until late don't worry yourself too much all right? I will come back to you in one piece I promise, love David. _

It didn't matter if he told her not to worry about him she did anyway.

_Why do you always tell me not to worry you know that's all I do when you're out on your 'jobs' _ She thought sadly.

Millie got tired of sitting and reading _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ and decided to call her mother.

She knew it wouldn't be too dangerous because she had called her only last week and nothing suspicious happened after she had hung up.

Millie almost never used their home phone because she always feared that someone could be listening in.

She only used it about four times a month.

Millie took out her cellphone and dialed her mom after only two ring tones Mrs. Harris picked up.

She said pleasantly "Hello, who is this?"

Millie cleared her throat she put on a false cheery disposition and replied "Hi mom it's Millie how are you?"

Mrs. Harris said happily "Oh Millie it's you I've been hoping you'd call again it's so nice to hear your voice honey how's your job in the library,is it going well?"

Millie had only told her mom that she had moved to Oklahoma and that she worked at the local college library in Stillwater .

She had no idea she had been married for the past four years to David.

Millie replied upbeat "It's been going really great mom, as a matter of fact I just got promoted to head librarian last month which means I get a two hundred dollar salary bonus."

Mrs. Harris said ecstatically "Oh Millie that is wonderful I'm so proud of you you really are making a great life for yourself honey."

Their was a pause and she asked awkwardly "Um, Millie are you seeing anyone at all?"

Millie took a breath and said tiredly"No mom I guess I've been too busy with the library to do much dating. Besides dating is just too distracting for me right now."

She heard her mother sigh and say disapprovingly "Oh Millie you should really think about putting yourself out there in the world I mean you are beautiful, intelligent, and charming young woman you can't be alone in this world forever."

Millie sighed dramatically and replied "Mom I really don't want to have this conversation right now I've already told you I don't want a relationship, work is just consuming me at this point for me to even make one work much less start one."

Mrs. Harris said apologetic "All right dear please don't get upset it was just a suggestion you know."

She sighed and said warmly "I know that mom, it's just I wish you would make them less often."

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming form downstairs.

_David your home, finally!_ Millie thought with a combination of elation and annoyance.

She hated to leave her mother like this but she had been aching to see David all day.

Millie quickly turned her limited attention to her mother and said hurriedly "Mom I've got to be going I just remembered that I have to meet one of my friends from the library right now can I call you next week?"

Mrs. Harris replied teasingly "A friend would this friend be a _guy_ by chance?"

Millie felt like screaming but she calmed herself down long enough for her to answer.

She said through gritted teeth "No mother a _girlfriend_ her name is Becca and I'm already ten minutes late to meet her so I'll call you next week or I'll e-mail before that okay, I really got to go now mom."

Mrs. Harris said happily "All right dear I won't keep you any longer but I do want to ask you something your Aunt Lena and I are planning a little surprise party for Grandma Rose it's going to be on her birthday April eighth I was hoping you'd be able to come she hasn't seen you since your sweet sixteen besides Fiona will be coming and I know she'll be happy to see you Millie will you think about it at least?"

She felt herself smile a bit and answered softly "Yes mom I'll see if my schedule is free on that date to come. I really gotta go now mom good-bye I love you."

Mrs. Harris replied warmly "Good-bye Millie I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

Millie replied thickly"I know you do I love you too talk to you soon mom okay, bye."

With that she hung up.

Millie then raced downstairs and threw herself into David's arms.

She sighed against his chest and said breathlessly "David Rice what kept you I was getting so worried!"

Her anger subsided quickly through and she kissed him full on the lips then without a word he picked her up and jumped them to the bedroom.

Millie brushed her hair out of her face and got under the covers.

She watched David pull off his clothes and put them in the wicker hamper which was on the left hand side of their bed.

He then threw on a simple white shirt as he was already wearing black boxers.

Millie took out a hair brush that was in a drawer on a table beside her side of the bed she started to brush her hair when she was done.

She turned on the lamp that was on the table and turned to him arms crossed over her chest.

Millie then asked annoyed "So where have you been, what have you been doing, and what took you so damn long?"

She knew she should be happy to see him and she was but she was angry as well because he kept her waiting ten hours without a word.

David put an arm around her shoulders squeezing gently he kissed her on the top of her head.

He exhaled deeply and replied"I'm sorry I was late Mil, I know the rule if the job lasts more than six hours I should e-mail you but, I just forgot. I was in Cambodia rescuing a ambassador for the U.N. and I just lost track of the time I didn't mean to worry you."

Millie looked at him open mouthed for a few seconds then she said furiously "You were in Cambodia, David what is the matter with you you know that is a dangerous war torn country, you could of stepped in a mine field, you could have been shot what are on earth was "morally acceptable" about this job this time let me answer that one for you there were no morals nothing you can say can make me say that it was all right for you to go to one of the most violent countries on this planet right now nothing David Rice!"

Without waiting for him to say anything else she threw back the covers of the bed stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

David got up and went towards the door.

He didn't bother jumping inside because he knew she would probably just hit him.

So he spoke through the door to her.

David replied pleadingly " Look Millie I know your upset and I know you are scared for me but trust me when I say that the job was safe just listen to what I did."

He could hear her sigh.

As David was trying to explain himself to her Millie was crying silently on the toilet she was absolutely dumbfounded that he would expect a job in one of the most dangerous countries in the world.

Still he was her husband and she loved him through better or worse those were the vows she spoke and bound herself to.

Millie thought to herself _David is my husband I love him I should at least hear what he has to say._

She wiped her face took a deep breath in and said " All right David, I'm listening."

Millie heard David sigh. He then said tiredly "Okay Mill, so all I had to do was jump to the embassy and get the ambassador but, there were rebels surrounding the embassy so me and Brian had to wait until the soldiers came because if we didn't we would have been killed so we waited until the soldiers apprehended the rebels and when the coast was clear I jumped in the embassy grabbed the ambassador jumped him to the U.N. then I jumped Brian back to N.S.A head quarters and then I jumped home to you."

He heard her sigh again and David replied desperately "Millie please say something I wouldn't do anything to hurt you you know that right I love you so much I'm really sorry if I scared you really I am."

Still she said nothing.

David replied concerned "Mil honey, are you all right?"

Millie couldn't take hearing him talk any longer she threw the door open flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She tightened her grip around his neck and stayed like that for a few seconds.

David then picked her up and they got into bed together.

Once they were both settled.

Millie turned to him and said softly " You know I love you I just worry, perhaps if I remind you of it enough you will see that you need to be more careful."

David nodded gave her a kiss on top of her head and replied promisingly "Don't worry I will form now on I swear."

Millie gave him a small smile but it turned into a grin when David tenderly tucked a loose strain of hair behind her right ear.

David whispered tenderly "I love, you."

She kissed him on the cheek and said contently " I love, you, well I'm glad we've settled that I saved _The Notebook_ on _TiVO _do you want to watch it before we go to bed?"

David smiled at her and replied happily "Sure of course I do Millie."

With that they watched the movie.

A few weeks later when Millie had gotten back form work, she read an e-mail form David saying that he was in India trying to rescue some people that were trapped in a building after a small but dangerous earthquake.

Millie smiled to herself and thought _What a awesome husband I have he really is making a difference each job he does at a time._

She went into the bathroom and took a shower.

As soon as Millie was done straightening her hair she heard footsteps.

She thought it odd because David had said in his e-mail that he wouldn't be home until late.

_He must of finished the rescue early, great that will give us lots of time to spend together tonight._ Millie thought happily.

She started downstairs wanting to give her husband a large hug and and even larger kiss.

When she got to the top of the stairs however she didn't see David but instead someone that she thought she would never lay her eyes on again.

His name was Griffin, he was another jumper that David had tried to get him to help save her form the Paladins but instead he had turned on him and had tried to kill her in her apartment with a bomb, David stopped him though by trapping him in loose wires in Chechnya.

David reminded her about him a week into their marriage.

He told her that he would probably forget about them both and not to worry about it.

She found that a bit hard to believe considering he was standing right in their living room.

Even thorough she was scared out of her mind she knew she had to remain calm so she could think of a plan to escape she looked down into the living room and thought

_Good he hasn't seen me yet now all I have to do is text David to come and me out of here._ Millie thought.

She flipped out her cellphone but didn't realize that she hadn't put it on vibrate so when it came on one of her favorite songs came blaring form it _Knock Three Times. _

_Oh shit please tell me he didn't hear that!_ Millie thought frantically

Unfortunately he had heard her.

Griffin jumped right in front of Millie he was wearing a wildly wicked grin on his face.

He looked quite insane but when he leaned down in front of her she smelled the alcohol on his breath and realized he was just drunk.

Griffin grinned at her again and said belligerently " Hello, there love do you remember little old me?"

Millie screamed loudly she thought it would hopefully scare Griffin off but it didn't it only made him violent he smacked her across the face twice.

Then he started to pick her up.

However Millie wasn't about to go anywhere without a fight she kicked him and punched him in the face.

Then brazenly she screamed at him terrified but trying not to show it "What are you doing here what do you want with me or with David!"

Griffin laughed and said angrily "What do I want, what do I want what I want darling is to make that filthy bastard man of yours pay because he left me stranded in a bunch of power lines that I couldn't jump out of for nearly a week by the time I got back to my lair I was half dead so what I'm going to do is kidnap you and maybe rough you up a bit then I going to come back here and kill that man of yours. I'm going to have my revenge and have some fun with you as well."

Millie stared at him wide eyed with fear.

She then mustered up enough courage and said bravely "Your insane David will find me there is no place in this world that he can't get to you should know that ."

Griffin laughed at her again and said mysteriously "Well will just see about that now won't we love." He scooped her up and they jumped.

She screamed and the next thing she knew they had landed.

Millie brushed her hair out of her eyes and asked him frightened "Where in the hell are we anyway?"

Griffin grabbed her again and jumped her on a chair then he tied her up.

Once he was finished he said annoyingly "Now why would I tell you that, I will tell you is that you are now in another one of my lairs did you think the one in Egypt your man trashed and them damned Paladins destroyed was the only one did you."

Millie glared at him angrily she was too scared to say anything else at this point and thought it best to just keep quiet.

Meanwhile back in Stillwater David had returned home form his job in India he jumped upstairs into the bedroom.

He started to say "Hey Mil I'm home what movie did you save on _TiVO _for us to watch tonight?"

He knocked on the bathroom door and yelled worriedly " Millie, Millie you in there?"

David opened the door and found an empty bathroom.

Panicking he jumped downstairs and searched the entire house but it was obvious that Millie was gone.

David sat on the couch in shock he thought to himself anxiously

_Who, who could of taken Millie. _

_The Paladins, no we have made all the right precautions so they wouldn't find us_.

David thought long and hard about who could of taken her.

_If it wasn't the Paladins then It have to of been, of course... Griffin! _David thought

The first place he jumped to was Griffin's Egyptian lair.

He searched the entire place but he found no trace that Griffin had been their since the Paladins attacked it three years ago.

He sat outside of the old lair racking his memory as to where he could be.

A few seconds into him thinking as to where else Griffin might be he realized that he didn't know anything about him.

So he went back to the lair and searched the tattered remains of all of the papers and drawings that had wallpapered the lair to look for any type of clue as to where he was holding Millie.

In Griffin's other lair Millie was beginning to lose the feeling in her hands when Griffin had them tied her to the chair he had tied them tightly to her legs.

She cleared her throat and shouted at him irritated "Hey can you at least untie me, I haven't be able to feel my hands for over a hour now!"

Griffin was ignoring her he had gone through five bottles of beer and was about to open his sixth when Millie whistled at him.

Griffin looked up and replied annoyed"What the hell do you want girl?"

She glared at him and said agitated "What I want is for you to untie me I can't jump and since I don't know where your holding me I can't runaway you really have nothing to gain form keeping me tied up like this."

He just stared a her for a few seconds and Millie hoped she had made him see reason and he would untie her.

Griffin walked over to her and untied the ropes around her hands and legs.

Immediately all of the blood circulated back causing Millie terrible pain she tried her best to keep it off her face.

He then quipped tiredly "There you happy now?"

Millie scoffed and said angrily "No I'll be happy when you let me go so what if David trapped you in wires, you betrayed him and tried to kill me in the process of trying to kill the Paladins do you really think that you didn't deserve what David did to you he showed you mercy because he could of killed you you know."

Griffin walked over to her and slapped her across her face for the third time that day.

Then he said furious "What he should of done was kill me instead of leaving me to suffer for a week in a field of electricity by the way thank you for reminding me darling I have to go and find that man of yours and kill him so don't you go anywhere I'll won't be long."

Before he jumped Millie replied pleadingly "No please don't do this why can't you just leave us alone!"

Griffin laughed at her and said "Because then I wouldn't be me now would I love?"

With that he jumped away.

In a few seconds he came back.

Millie could see that he was extremely angry he went up to her and slapped her across her face once again.

Griffin raged at her "Where in the hell is he, he wasn't at that house of yours where is he!"

Griffin slapped her again and again he continued to ask her where David was as he was going to raise his hand to her hit her again

Millie grabbed it in her own and screamed at him desperately "I don't know where David is he's probably trying to figure out where I am!"

Griffin snarled at her and started to pace then he sat down and opened up his sixth bottle of beer.

Millie looked at him with fear and curiosity she asked "What are you doing?"

Griffin looked at her and said annoyingly "I'm waiting for your man to come and rescue you. I mean why bother jumping all over the world for him when I can just wait for him to come to me."

Back in Egypt David had gone through nearly all of the tattered papers in the lair he had been at this for at least five hours and still he hadn't found anything as to where Griffin might go if this lair was destroyed.

He had just given up hope of finding anything when he stumbled upon a piece of paper with the words scribbled on it _If this lair is trashed go to the outskirts of Essex the old Tarshimer Farm._

David thought triumphantly _Yes I found it that is where he must of jumped Millie to!_

He wasted no time at all and jumped to outskirts of Essex England.

He didn't know where else to go from this point because he had only been to England a few times.

So he looked for a farm he found one that was occupied, he quickly jumped to it and made himself to be a tourist lost and looking for his cousins farm the farmer told him where to go.

David quickly jumped to Tarshimer Farm house it was old rundown abandoned farm house.

He jumped to the back of the farm house and saw that it looked nothing like the inside of a regular farm house.

It had a stark wooden floor it the only furnishing was a refrigerator and a large armchair.

He also saw through the window that Millie was sitting in the middle of the floor and saw that Griffin was sitting in the corner in the armchair drinking.

David also saw five bottles of beer scattered around were he was sitting.

_Good he seems plenty drunk for me to take Millie and get him damn good for kidnapping her. Hang on just a little more Millie I'm coming I just have to think of a good enough plan._ David thought

He started to pace then he thought of a plan, he was going to lure Griffin out and trap him in some loose telephone wires that were near the freeway but out of sight enough so that he wouldn't be able to escape for a while.

David started to put his plan into action he picked up a rock and hurled it through the window.

Inside the house Millie was beginning to think she was going to be stuck in this place forever.

Suddenly she heard something break the main window.

_David, you found me!_ Millie thought with relief.

She saw that Griffin had stirred form his drunken sleep he looked at her and demanded drunkenly "What was that noise?"

Millie cleared her throat and replied innocently "I don't know maybe you should go out and see what it was."

Griffin looked at her and said "All right I will then, don't you go anywhere."

Millie nodded furiously.

With that Griffin jumped outside.

He saw David and replied"So you finally decided to show up and get your girl did you now." He sneered at David with drunken smugness.

David glared at him angrily and replied "Why Griffin why did you take Millie, was it because I threw you into those wires four years ago I did that because instead of trying to help me rescue her and kill all the paladins you chose to just destroy them and the girl I love I couldn't have that so I threw you into those wires I told you before that it didn't have to be that way but you drew first blood Griffin so I had to make that decision I'm sorry but that doesn't give you the right to kidnap Millie."

Griffin laughed at him and said "Of course it does if it wasn't for you I would be able to feel my left leg, but since that "incident" I never have regained the full feeling in my leg. now I'm going to do something I should of done three years ago."

He jumped with extreme speed at David but the alcohol he had drank had slowed his reflexes and jumping down and David was able to avoid him with ease.

David then jumped behind him and took hold of his arms.

Then he jumped him to the loose telephone wires and threw him in. Griffin yelled at him vengefully "You may of trapped me now David but I know were you and your girl live I will get you hear me David I will get your ass some day!"

David shook his head and replied unfazed "Sure Griffin keep thinking that I'll beat you every time."

Millie had been waiting anxiously in the farm house pacing back and forth nervously.  
Every second that passed she was getting more and more worried for her husband's safety.

Just when she was about to go out and look for him he appeared right in front of her.

Millie threw her arms around his neck and cried happily "David I was so scared oh are you okay sweetheart?"

David spent a few seconds in Millie's warm hug.

He replied assuredly "Don't worry honey I'm fine, are you all right Millie?"

They came apart and she said breathlessly "Yeah I'm okay he was too drunk to do that much damage."

She thought with happiness _I knew you would come to me David I just knew it I knew you wouldn't give up! _

David reached up to touch her face he replied tentatively "Your face it's all bruised and red, Millie what did he do to you?"

Millie tenderly put a hand on his jaw line and made him look at her in her eyes instantly David gave her a soften expression and calmed himself down.

She replied reassuringly " It's nothing David really he only slapped me a couple of times like I said he was too wasted to do any kind of lasting damage to me."

David wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a much relived hug Millie leaned into him eagerly she kissed him long and slow.

Millie then said passionately "I knew you would come for me I just knew you would, I love, you."

He kissed her back and replied gently " I love, you, Millie did you really think that I was going to leave you all alone with that lunatic?"

Millie laughed a little and said anxiously "No I didn't but I was worried that he hurt you he didn't did he David?"

David pushed her hair back with his fingers tenderly.

He then kissed her forehead gingerly and replied confidently "No I'm just fine."

Millie kissed him again and said happily "Good I'm glad I was worried he might of I love you did I mention that?"

He smiled at her and replied affectionately "Yes you did but it's always nice to hear it especially after the day we just had, I love you."

David then wrapped his arms around her waist Millie leaned into his arms comfortingly.

He then said irritatedly "Come on let's get out of here."

They jumped, but when they landed they weren't in their house in Stillwater.

Millie asked him confusingly "David where are we?"

David turned to her and said excitedly "We're in Texas Millie I call this place the aerie, I built it in case we needed an extra place to go."

Millie looked around the house which was built into a cliff side.

There was a patio and inside of the house there was a mahogany wood floor living room and a kitchen stocked with fresh food.

Upstairs there was a bedroom and a bathroom in the bedroom.

Also the house had two flat screen plasma TVs.

One in the living room and one in their bedroom.

Millie then returned downstairs she said to him enthusiastically "David this place is beautiful but, what about our house in Stillwater what about my job in the library I can't just quit, I mean I've been working their for four years it would be really strange if I just up and left."

He looked at her and nodded in and said agreeing "Your right Millie it would be kind of weird if you just up and quit don't worry through I've got that covered."

He then held up a pair of keys to her.

She looked at him and asked curious "What do these keys open?"

David smiled at her and replied happily "They open the door to your new condo in Stillwater I bought it for you in case we needed to move quickly I have had it furnished and had the utilities on since last year so you don't need to worry about any of that."

Millie smiled at David and once again flung her arms around his neck.

She gave him a long soft passionate kiss.

They came apart. Millie asked impressed "So this is are new home huh I love it how and when did you build this?"

He looked at her and said proudly "I started it a few years back I've been working on it since before we got back together and I finally finished it around our first year anniversary and had it furnished and had the utilities on for about eight months now."

Millie smiled at him and said energized "David this is so great I can't wait to see my new condo!"

She gave him yet another passionate kiss.

Millie then looked at him with fear in her eyes and asked uncertainly "David what if Griffin or the Paladins finds us or someone else someone even worse then either of them finds us?"

David smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close he said softly "Don't you worry about any of that they won't ever find us again nobody like that will ever find us again I promise you."

Millie laid her head against his chest and for the first time in weeks she felt truly happy and at peace with everything in their life.

After a while she said warmly "I love, you David...so much."

David smiled and replied fondly "I love ,you Millie."

Millie kissed her husband again that day and replied wryly "Well David Rice you better believe I'm going to hold you to that promise ."

He smiled at her and replied confident "Of course you are and I'll keep it Millie."

Then David picked her up and said passionately "Come on let's go upstairs and give our new bed a nice long test drive!"

Millie laughed and replied responsibly "David what about seeing my new condo?"

David shook his head and said yearningly " Oh come on Millie we can look at it later, let's go upstairs and have some fun we deserve it after everything that has gone on today."

She kissed him on his lips and replied teasingly "Okay if that's what you want."

Millie slid out of his arms.

She then slipped off her gray tank top and pulled off her black sweat pants.

David taking her lead removed his shirt and tugged out of his jeans.

Now both clad in their underwear Millie playfully tackled David to the ground they laughed for a few minutes

Millie then said jokingly "Well how was that for fun?"

David laughed replied happily "That will do for now come here you!"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck, while Millie wrapped her legs around his thighs they made out intensly.

Then David said breathlessly "How about we take this upstairs?"

Millie threw her head back and laughed for a few seconds then looking at David she kissed him deep and sweet.

Finally she looked him in the eyes and replied seductively "Now that sounds really fun!"

She grinned and replied happily "I love you...again."

David smiled and kissed her hungrily.

He then said thickly "I love you.. more than _anything_."

David jumped them to their new bed room.

Millie thought to herself that night before she went to sleep.

How quickly her life had changed in just a few short hours.

She and David had had spent four years of their marriage in a peaceful albeit tense union.

It galled Millie to no end that Griffin in one day had shattered their quiet undisturbed existence, with his actions.

She thought angrily _I'm glad David stuck him in those power lines again he deserved it! _

It hurt her deeply that she would never set foot in their small modest yellow house in Stillwater ever again.

David and her had shared so many incredible memories in that place.

She knew that it was for the best.

_If David and I can make it through this horrible day in one piece I'm sure our marriage can survive anything._ Millie thought happily.

With that thought in her mind she turned around and gave David a slight peck on his cheek.

Millie then rolled over on her side and fell into a deep and content sleep.


End file.
